List of characters in Adult Rugrats
This is a list of characters in Adult Rugrats. The babies *'Turner Pickles' (voiced by E.G. Daily): is the one-year-old son of Tommy and Kimi Pickles. He is dressed in a lavender t-shirt and diapers and has no hair like Tommy used to have in the orignal Rugrats. His cousion is Mary. *'Mary Frumkin' (voiced by Tara Strong): She is Terry's 4-year-old cousion and the daughter of Angelica and Harold Frumkin. She has black hair and wears a white t-shirt with a heart on it. She is kind and could do good things. She is able to understand both the babies and adults. *'Denzel Finster' (voiced by Kath Soucie): He is Turner's best friend and is the 2-year-old son of Chuckie and Lil. He has purple hair and wears a green shrit and diapers with white stripes. *'Arnold Deville' (voiced by Pat Musick): He is the one-year-old son of Phil and Susie Deville. Also a friend of Turner and Denzel. He has short black hair and wears black and diapers. The adults *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by E.G. Daily using adult voice): As an adult he is a filmmaker (like in All Grown Up)and is married to Kimi. He also likes action figures like Chuckie. He is Turner's dad and Mary's uncle. *'Kimi Pickles' (voiced by Dionne Quan using adult voice): As an adult she likes to practice karate. She is married to Tommy. She is Turner's mom and the stepsister of Chuckie. She is also Mary's aunt. *'Stu Pickles' (voiced by Jack Riley): Tommy and Dil's father and Turner's grandfather. Married to Didi. He is now old (like in the All Grown Up! episode "Brother Can You Spare The Time") and is still an absent-minded toy inventor. He also babysits the babies. *'Didi Pickles' (voiced by Melanie Chartoff): Tommy and Dil's mother and Turner's grandmother. Also an old person and married to Stu. She and Stu also babysits the babies. *'Grandpa Lou Pickles': He was never seen in the show only mentioned. He is Tommy and Dil's grandfather and Turner's great grandfather. *'Angelica Frumkin'(voiced by Cheryl Chase using adult voice): As an adult she is a pop star. She is Mary's mom and is married to Harold. She is also Turner's aunt. *'Harold Frumkin' (voiced by Pat Musick using adult voice): is Mary's dad and is Turner's uncle. He is married to Angelica. *'Andrew "Drew" Pickles' (voiced by Michael Bell): Married to Charlotte, and is also Angelica's father and Mary's grandfather. He is old and is also Terry's great uncle and Stu's older brother. *'Charlotte Pickles' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Married to Drew. She is Mary's grandmother and Terry's great anut. She no longer does CEO because she is very old. *'Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille (voiced by Kath Soucie): Phil and Lil's mother and Arnold's grandmother. A very old person. Married to Howard.' *'Howard DeVille' (voiced by Philip Proctor): Phil and Lil's mild mannered father and Aronld's grandfather. Married to Betty. *'Phil Deville' (voiced by Kath Soucie using adult voice): Arnold's dad and Lil's twin brother. He is married to Susie.He runs the Java Lava Coffee House. *'Susie Deville' (voiced by Cree Summer): Arnold's mom and Alisa's older sister. Married to Phil. *'Lucy Carmichael' (voiced by Hattie Winston): She is Susie and Alisha's mother and Arnold's grandmother. Married to Randy. *'Randy Carmichael' (voiced by: Ron Glass): He is married to Lucy Carmichael. He is also Susie and Alisha's father and Arnold's grandfather. He used to work as a writer for the famous children's TV series, The Dummi Bears Show but now he no longer does. *'Alisha Carmichael (voiced by Bettina Bush): Alisa is Susie's older sister and Arnold's anut. Married to Ty Bobir. She is also Yvonne's mother. ' *'Ty Bobir (voiced by Bumper Bush): Alisa's husband and Arnold's uncle.' *'Chuckie Finster' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright using adult voice): He is Tommy's friend and Denzel's father. He is married to Lil. *'Lil Finster' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Phil's twin sister and Denzel's mother. Married to Chuckie. *'Chas Finster' (voiced by Michael Bell): Chas is Chuckie's father ,Denzel's grandfather and Kimi's stepfather and is married to Kira. *'Kira Watanabe Finster' (voiced by Julia Kato): Kimi's mother, Denzel's grandmother and Chuckie's stepmother. She is married to Chas *'Dil Pickles ?' The pets *'Danny': The Pickles's family pet. *'Sam': Mary's cat. *'Hamma': Denzel's pet frog, he keeps him in a jar in his room.